


Cold Comfort

by matrixrefugee



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Set during 3x16 "Setup" - Castle offers what words of comfort to Kate in a dire place...





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Castle, Beckett/Castle, cold comfort". Set during 3x16 "Setup"

The air in the freezer felt cold enough to burn his lungs, but Castle felt his core slowly turn warm: a sure sign of hypothermia, as he'd learned from a doctor whom he'd often tapped for medical information. This caused him, instinctively and despite the fog that filled his brain, to pull Beckett closer, protectively, hoping she could feel some of the warmth. If they ever got out of here, alive, and if she would have him, he would do the right thing by her. All these months, they had been dancing around each other, and he'd begun to suspect the "boyfriend" was a ruse she'd been using to put some distance between herself and what she felt for him. Or maybe his mind was rambling due to the frigid temperature in the cooler.

Beckett shifted in his arms, nestling closer to him, or maybe he just imagined that she had moved. Maybe her body was simply settling against him. He felt for the pulse under her jaw, despite his numb fingers. It was still beating, slowly and more weakly than it should, but she was still alive.

He leaned his cheek against her hair, feeling the scant warmth that it retained. Maybe he just imagined it, but he thought he heard her murmur, "...Castle..."


End file.
